In the prior art, a Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) is manufactured as follows: forming a cell by a Color Film (CF) substrate and a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) Array substrate and filling liquid crystal molecules between two substrates. In order to arrange liquid crystal molecules along a certain direction to obtain a liquid crystal panel with uniform brightness, high contrast and fast response time, a layer of alignment liquid is needed to be coated on the CF substrate and the TFT-Array substrate, so as to form a uniform alignment film; then the alignment film on the substrate is rubbed by a rubbing cloth, by which grooves are formed on the surface of the alignment film, so that the liquid crystal molecules will be arranged regularly along the groove direction.
In the actual production operations, due to limitation of solid resin (Asahikasei Photosensitive Resin APR) transfer printing technology, the alignment liquid will flow along the printing direction and spread all around when the alignment liquid is printed on the substrate, resulting in ununiform thickness of the alignment film formed and excessive thickness at the edge, i.e., an alignment liquid accumulation (Haro) region will be generated at the edge. In the Haro region, the liquid crystal molecules are not correctly oriented; therefore, the Haro region should not appear in an active display region of the substrate; further, the Haro region which appears in the active display area will cause negative effects such as an increased liquid crystal cell gap and foreign matter interfusing, which severely affects display quality of a liquid crystal panel.
Currently, when specifically implemented, the edge position of the alignment film is enlarged to the external of the active display area so as to avoid possibility that the Haro region may appear in the active display area. In addition, after the alignment film precuring process has been completed, it is generally required to determine whether the edge position of the alignment film is located outside the active display area in a manual detection mode. However, a manual detection renders error, low accuracy, and longer time consumption, which may bring about issue of decreased production efficiency of liquid crystal display panel.